The Arena Of Truth
by Quint866
Summary: Kirby enters the True arena and discovers a dark secret...
1. Chapter 1

The Arena Of Truth

Chapter 1 The Challengers

Kirby, Meta Knight, Knuckle Joe, King De De De, and Magolor were celbrating after their placements in the arena. Kirby obviously got 1st Meta Knight got 3rd Knuckle Joe got 2nd King De de de although got 4th was somewhat satisfied with his position. Magolor however was a little dissapointed in his 5th place reputation. they were watching tv when suddenly the tv cut to static in the middle of the news. a sudden spiral appeared on the screen rotating, changing colors, etc, and etc. but this spiral was not for mind control... it actually was a portal and kirby jumped in as long with the others knowing it was a portal and they saw a sign in a burning field labeling "The True Arena... Enter for a chance at the master crown... Your lives are your entry bet." De de de ran back up the portal in fear knuckle joe thought it was a lie and went up as well. leaving kirby magalor and meta knight. meta knight said

"so it begins... the arena of truth..."

Kirby questionably said

"Poyo?"

Meta knight looked at kirby and magalor and said

"I've been waiting a long time for this..."

meta knight rushed ahead.

Kirby ran after but magolor stayed back and thought.

"I could rule the world... with that crown... It's time to up my reputation to overlord of the universe..." Magolor followed looking innocent but keeping the evil all in his head for his notorious plot... suddenly they reached the abandoned Colosseum.

Kirby saw a sign that said

"No turning back... you destiny is tied with your fate... your last chance is now..."

Kirby and Meta Knight Walked in with Magolor and they awaited their battles...

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The First Matches

Meta knight was called first by a voice in the wind... it said

"The Knight of The Halberd... enter the battle zone..."

Meta Knight jumped out of his seat and he saw his first opponent...

Fire Lion...

The Flaring Beast Clawed for Meta Knight but missed from meta knights nimble evasion techniques.

Meta Knight Stabbed His sword into The Beasts back and he cut downward cutting fire lions back in half.

Next Magolor was called up...

his opponent was Sphere Doomer

Magolor despite his size flipped out of the way of the fire ball Sphere Doomer shot and shot a light rune beam from his hand but Sphere Doomer was not over with yet... it tried to charge bite him... but he jumped and double fist head cracker smash to his forhead and the beast lie on the ground and faded into the darkness..

Finally Kirby...

His opponent was Bonkers...

Kirby had no ability so he waited and dodged bonkers' hammer swings and finally he threw his exploding coconuts and kirby blew it back at him... he copied bonkers' hammer ability for future battles.

They walked into the next Colosseum which was sunken under water...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Second Battles

Meanwhile in space... on crystal star... a dark crystal said in a spiritual voice...

"They are blowing through it too easily.. time to up the ante... it would seem better than to send multiple monsters to their deaths... to send one not even kirby can kill... even he does kill you... you will still be a use in my service... take him down with you when needed... what do you say?"

two dark red eyes shined in the shadows a voice emitted from them

"Yes my master..."

The Dark Glowing Crystal then said

"Can you defeat... Meta Knight... Magolor... and Kirby?"

The red eyes in the shadows said again...

"Yes my master..."

The Dark glowing crystal said

"Very good... set out to The Arena of Truth and do my bidding..."

The red eyes lastly said

"Yes... My Master..."

Back in The Arena Of Truth...

Magolor was called up first this time... he fought Mr Tick Tock and obviously beat him

Meta Knight was next... he had to fight Poppy Bro Senior... and obviously won...

Kirby finally fought Mega Titan and... of course won as well...

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Final Battles Part 1

Meta Knight was called up first again he fought Marx Soul and beat him...

Next Kirby fought Dark Mind and won...

finally... Magolor... he was fighting Landia...

Magolor began throwing light rune boomerangs... he stabbed landia in the eye and eventually took landia down... he went up and saw the master crown... at the winners pedestal...

a spiritual voice said...

The Master Crown who seeks the winner... has made its desicion... kirby... use the crown as a source to protect the planet... a dark force awakens..

But Magolor interjected and yelled

"Hey... we all battled and won the same amount of battles... WHY DOES PINK CHUBBY PUFF GET THE STINKIN CROWN?"

The voice said...

"Perhaps... YOU should try the crown on... realize... it's true powers..."

Magolor chuckled...

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! i have the master crown and you don't get it!"

he put the crown on and he was still laughing suddenly he stopped...

He started screaming...

"agh... AAAAAGGGGHHHH!" the crown glowed.

"ARRRRGGHHHHHH! WH- WHY?! TH- THE CROWN!? WH- WHAT IS HAPPENING!?"

suddenly a flash of light went off...

Magolor now looked like his first phase from Kirbys return to dreamland

He laughed but his voice... it was... off... it echoed almost like a spirits...

he said

"ha... ha ha ha... this body will do... now i will do what this arena was made for... killing you!"

he pointed a kirby but meta knight begged to differ and he went up and tried to slash the crown off of magolor... but he shot a dark rune tengu ball sending meta knight flying into the wall... his red eyes glowed into a dark purple. meta knight was unable to move.

Kirby went up to meta knight and said

"Poy... poyo..."

Meta knight held up his sword and said

"Go... get him... my... friend... meta knight fainted...

Kirbys sorrow built up inside of him and quickly turned into rage as he took meta knights sword and used its ability to turn him into sword kirby.

Kirby sliced his sword and tried going for magolors hands but magolor was too quick and he shot a laser at kirby and kirby flew into the other wall...

Kirby tried to get up but it was no use... Kirby closed his eyes and braced for impact... suddenly meta knight got up and shoved kirby to safety...

but he was caught in magolors beam... his mask shattered into pieces... kirby got up and took one final look at meta knights real face... kirby realized... meta knight.. was a blue kirby... meta knight was on the ground and magolor said

"Pitiful... You're next!"

But Kirby Reflected the blast with meta knights sword back at magolor

"No... NNNOO- the blast hit him...

The crown melded into a dark figure... it looked... familiar... almost like meta knight...

it was galacta knight...

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Final Battles Part 2

Galacta Knight said

"Kirby... My Master... he... gave me orders... to destroy you..."

Kirby saw those red glowing eyes...

Kirby braced for battle...

Galacta knight tried to triple stab kirby but he blocked it...

kirby tried giving Galacta the ol' one two side ways slash but galacta knight blocked it...

Then They clashed blades... trying to push each other away...

Galacta Knight said

"You have no idea... who i truly am... "

Galacta knight blocked kirbys sword beam... then he stabbed his sword into the ground making sharp rocks come in front of it... kirby jumped over and slashed galacta knight... but he blocked it...

Kirby had to try a different approach...

He faked out to galacta knights face but stabbed him in the foot..

them he jumped over him and he stabbed his back where his wings connected...

finally he stabbed his mask right in the forehead...

His mask cracked and kirby could not believe what he saw behind the mask...

He saw a pink kirby... with red eyes... that were slowly fading away...

Galacta knight said

"It is true... I am... you... i was the star warrior who was controlled by the greed of his own power... but now... that time has come to end..."

galacta knight died...

Kirby went up to meta knight and gave him a maximum tomato... he knew it would take a while for meta knight to revive...

he carried his body to his bed and he waited for the next day to come.. the day meta knight woke up...


End file.
